Protecting Mischief's Bride
by summerlove-jls
Summary: Frigga and Thor bring Loki's wife Sigyn to the Avengers for protection. Someone has tried to kidnap or possible assassinate her while Loki sits in his Asgardian prison cell. There's a slight twist too. Takes place 1 year post Avengers movie and is totally AU from TTDW. Might be a lot of fluff and feels. Please read and review, let me know if you think I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm still working on my other story Mischief's Child but I've got some mild writer's block with that one and this plot seed just wouldn't go away. Let me know what you think about this intro chapter and whether I should continue. I think I would try to update once a week or every other week. Not sure where I'm heading yet. Thanks in advance!

Takes place one year post Avengers movie and is totally AU from Thor the Dark World.

* * *

"There is a matter of grave concern, Director Fury. My mother, Queen Frigga, would like to speak with you and the other Avengers about it and hopefully we can negotiate an agreement." Thor spoke to the gathered group in a conference room in the Heliacarrier. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner sat beside each other at a large boardroom table; across from them were Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Steve Rogers stood beside Nick Fury at the head of the table. Thor stood at the opposite end of the table with an elegant woman standing beside him. She was dressed in a gown befitting a queen and stood with a calm poise about her.

"Queen Frigga, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are interested to hear your concern and are willing to see what we can do to aid in our continued alliance." Fury addressed the regal woman.

"Thank you Director Fury" Frigga began. "I thank you all for gathering here. I come here with a request that is somewhat diplomatic in nature. I sincerely hope that you will be able to aid us in a matter that is of a huge importance to our family."

"Ma'am, why don't you tell us what you need and we can discuss if it is something that we can help you with." Steve offered.

"Very well," Frigga nodded and smiled. "There has been an attempt to either kidnap or assassinate a member of our family. We do not yet know the culprit behind such an attack or what their goal was. We do not think it is wise that she remain in Asgard. We would like to send her here to reside in Midgard under the protection of the Avengers until we can apprehend the perpetrator of this plot."

"I have told my mother of the security of Stark's Tower and the all-knowing watcher of the tower known as JARVIS. We think this would be the best way to keep her safe, since the Avengers are already residing there." Thor added.

"Who is it that you need protected?" Fury inquired.

Thor grew quiet and looked over to his mother the Queen. She looked to the assembled group. "My daughter by marriage, Sigyn…Loki's wife."

Bruce and Steve's eyes grew wide. Natasha's mask of indifference faltered for a split second and then was locked back in. Clint was unmoved except for the tiniest, quickest quirk of the corner of his mouth. Tony spit his coffee out that he was drinking with a sputter and over dramatic cough. "Loki—your brother—all I'm burden with glorious purpose and everyone will kneel before me—is _married_? How's that happen? Brucey, if Reindeer Games can find a woman to marry him, there is surely hope for you, my friend." Bruce just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No offense Thor and Queen Frigga, if she is anything like Loki, I don't think there is anyway we can offer what you need." Fury interjected.

"Aye, Fury. You received Asgard's ruling as to Loki's role in the attack on Midgard. Much of what you saw of Loki during that attack was due to the control that the Other and Thanos had on him. He wasn't a thrall like those he used the scepter on but he had been driven to madness at the hands of the true organizers of this elaborate scheme to obtain the Tesseract. His mind has been cleared of the madness created by Other. Loki is still his mischievous self and does still harbor some of the anger and self-hate from his time just before his fall from the Bifrost." Thor responded.

"Sigyn, while a true match for Loki, is not exactly like him." Frigga added.

"What kind of agreement are you seeking? Fury asked.

"We seek a safe place for Princess Sigyn to reside, but with access to immediate protection as a precaution should something happen. We also don't want her treated like a prisoner. We are able to provide monetary compensation for any and all expenses that you might incur as well additional compensation as our thanks. We will also provide for her a sum of money for her own use as needed. After Thor had describe the Tower belonging to the Man of Iron, we were hoping that he would allow her into his residence. She'll also need Midgardian clothing so she does not stand out." Frigga explained.

"In addition to the compensation, Sigyn would be able to lend her services to the Avengers. She is well versed in the healing magic of the Aesir." Thor added.

"Wait, you said magic. So she can do all of that crazy stuff your brother can?" Tony asked.

Thor chuckled slightly. "Sigyn _is_ accomplished is the magically arts. Though she is not as well versed in combat magic as my brother, she is capable in an assortment of areas. She met my brother during their studies in magic. Rest easy Man of Iron, you should not consider her a threat."

"Do you think she would let us study her use of magic so we could understand it better?" Bruce joined the conversation for the first time.

"Ooooo, good idea, science bro." Tony went in for a fist bump but was denied. Tony turned to Fury, "Maybe any information we gained could help us develop something to neutralize a magic threat maybe something we could use against Doom." Fury visibly contemplated the idea.

"I am sure that Sigyn would be willing to help you can anyway possible as long as it isn't harmful or too taxing." Frigga smiled at Tony.

"We would also like an official treaty drawn up the terms of our agreement outlined." Frigga added.

Fury nodded, still in thought. "Any thoughts on the matter from the rest of you? Stark, it's your place they want to use and you like to remind us so often, 'Your tower, your rules.' What are your thoughts on this?"

"I think as long as Princess Loki's-wife doesn't have a mind like a bag of cats like her hubby and she lets us study her magic. I'm game. I do have state of the art security and JARVIS is the best."

"I'm in if Tony is in." Bruce added.

Fury visually scanned the rest of the group. Natasha spoke. "How long have they been married?"

"Only a few centuries. Which in Asgard is not long, but they are not considered newlyweds anymore. Loki married her as soon as he came of age under the law of Asgard." Thor answered.

"Sigyn, although, has had Loki's heart for half a millennia." Frigga added.

Natasha thought for a moment. "I'm good with it." She said looking to Fury.

"So am I." Steve said confidently.

The rest of the group turned to Clint who wasn't really looking at the group, and not really looking at anything.

"Barton?" Fury called.

"Hmm? Oh…no objections?" Barton answered.

"Seriously, Legalos. If anyone would have any, it would be you?" Tony asked curiously.

"No. No objections." Clint answered looking away and more towards Thor.

Natasha got a questioning look on her face, but her head was turned so Clint did not see it and she quickly went back to indifference. This would be something she would inquire about later.

"Oh wait, what about the monetary compensation? It don't think there is an exchange rate for Adgardian currency."

"We will pay in gold. It's the same gold that you have on Midgard." Frigga answered.

"I think we can provide what you need." Fury said addressing Frigga and Thor. "I will have these documents drawn up, they should be ready shortly."

"Thank you. Director Fury." Frigga smiled as she spoke. "We would like this to begin as soon as possible."

"Of course. Stark?" Fury said.

"Oh, I've always got guest rooms available. I'm sure one will be fine for Bride-of-Loki-stein." Tony answered.

"So do you go back and get her, or send them a signal and she comes through on the Bifrost or something?" Steve asked.

Frigga looked at Thor who nodded his head. She inhaled deeply and then let it out. She paused for a moment. "We actually need to have Loki teleport her here. She's not able to teleport across realms and she is not able to travel on the Bifrost in her condition."

There was a chorus of "whats" and "no ways"

After a moment when the noise had died down, Bruce spoke up. "Wait, what do you mean, in her condition?"

Frigga answered. "She is with child."

"So they allow conjugal visits in Asgard's prison, huh?" Tony threw in the conversation with a giant smirk on his face.

"No, it isn't allowed." Frigga said quietly.

Thor spoke up. "Apparently, Sigyn had found a way to sneak into Loki's cell. Loki casted an intricate illusion so that their time together was undetected. This had been occurring for some time. They chose to conceive a child, knowing that their… _mischief_ would be discovered."

"I bet your father wasn't too pleased when he found out." Steve asked.

"No, he wasn't." Thor answered.

"What did he do?" Bruce asked.

"He restricted her access in the palace to Loki and her quarters. She could only venture out accompanied by myself or my mother and only for a specific purpose for a set amount of time." Thor answered.

"He put her on house arrest…nice." Tony added. "Did she have to wear an ankle bracelet?"

"I know not what jewelry has to do with this?" Thor said in a confused tone. "The All-father did cast a ward upon her doorway so that she could not exit unless it was with me or mother."

"Back to the issue at hand. We are not exactly okay with Loki making another appearance here. What assurances do we have that he will not try anything?" Fury questioned.

"Loki will have his magic restricted while he is out of his cell. He will teleport her here and then return to Asgard and be put back into his cell. Loki will not jeopardize this plan, not if it's a chance we can keep her safe." Frigga reassured the group.

"Loki will return with my mother and I will stay here for a day to see Sigyn settled. Then I must return to Asgard to help uncover this plot. I will return when I can so that I can check on Sigyn." Thor told them.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and paused. "Okay. He can bring her. But he tries anything and his ass is in a cell."

"Thank you." Thor looked up. "Heimdall, tell them it's time."

A moment later and two figures locked in an embrace materialized in the room.

Tony almost didn't recognize Loki. The first thing he thought was that he looked younger than he did when he last saw him. His hair was longer and curled into ringlets at the ends. He was wearing a black tunic and black legging-like pants. He had black boots on that came up to his knees. Sigyn had brown wavy hair that went just past her shoulders; her face had soft features with hazel eyes. She was about 6 inches shorter than Loki. She was wearing a dark green gown with gold accents that hugged her figured; you could see the slight beginnings of a baby bump.

They broke their embrace, but took each other's hand, intertwining their fingers. Loki kept his eyes down. Sigyn looked around at the group of Avengers and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Sigyn, Princess of Asgard." Thor told the group.

Sigyn gave a slight courtesy to group. "Hello."

"Well aren't you pretty." Tony said as he waved to her.

Loki look up and gave Tony a death glare.

"Relax, Reindeer Games. I just wasn't expecting her to look like she does." Tony smirked.

Bruce interjected into the interaction. "Um, I wondering, are you going to need pre-natal care while you are here?"

Sigyn looked to Frigga. "Unfortunately, we do not know when it will be safe for Sigyn to return, so she will require care for her and the unborn child."

Loki leaned over and whispered something to Thor. The rest of the group fell quiet. Thor was listening and then quietly said, "Are you sure?" Loki nodded his head and straightened back up, but kept his eyes trained to the floor.

"Dr. Banner, my brother knows that he is not in a position to make requests. However, is it possible that you could administer the care usually given to a woman with child?"

"Um…wow. I-I can do that. It's not exactly what I'm trained to do. I might have to bring in someone if there are complications." Bruce was taken aback. "Can I ask why?"

Thor looked to Loki, who leaned back in to whisper Thor. When he straightened back up he slid his arm around Sigyn's back and she leaned into him.

"As long as you oversee anyone who you need to consult when they are examining Sigyn. My brother doesn't want to trust Sigyn's or the child's care to anyone else. He sees you as a trustworthy individual." Thor responded.

Bruce nodded his head. "Tony, we'll need to see what kind of equipment you have in the medical area."

"Yeah, we'll get on that when we get back. We'll order what you need that we don't have; the highest quality of course."

Loki looked up, making eye contact with Bruce and gave a nod. Sigyn smiled. "Thank you Dr. Banner."

"Our documents will be ready in about ten minutes." Fury said to the Queen.

"Excellent." Frigga responded. "Tell me Director Fury, is there a room or private place where Loki and Sigyn might give each other their parting words?"

"I can give them a space, but it _will_ be monitored. I don't want any..what did Thor call it..._mischief_ going on in my Heliacarrier." Fury replied.

Loki snorted, Sigyn put her hand up over her mouth to stifle a laugh with a slight blush on her cheeks. Thor let out a hearty laugh, Frigga shook her head with a smile on her face and Tony fell into hysterics.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for checking this out. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I originally wanted to have this as part of the first chapter; but I wanted to get it posted. Turns out this was longer than I expected so I think it works as a separate chapter. Thanks to all those who have followed, favorited, and reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Loki and Sigyn were led to a smaller conference room adjacent to the one that they just left. Loki closed the door as Sigyn hopped up to sit on the table. Loki strode towards her. She put her knees on either side of him and pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. He slide his arms across her back rubbing his thumbs softly back and forth once his hands came to rest.

Sigyn lifted her head and snaked up to catch Loki's lips in a quick open mouth kiss. When she pulled back Loki said with a smile, "You know they are watching us."

She started to play with the laces at the neckline of Loki's tunic and said quietly, "I don't care."

"I wish we didn't have to do this." She told him. "I don't want to be away from you again."

Loki rested his hands on her waist. "I know, but it's probably safest for you to be hidden here, especially not knowing where the threat is coming from. Odin still isn't considering releasing me to help uncover the plot or even to properly protect you, though Thor continues to badger him."

"I am _not_ some helpless maiden, Loki." Sigyn chided.

"I _know_ you aren't, Sigyn." Loki retorted. "But you cannot fault me for wanting to protect you and our little one." Sigyn smirked, she dropped the laces and turned her hands' attention to the hem of his shirt.

Loki continued. "While the Avengers despise me; they won't jeopardize their alliance with Thor. Thor and I agree the threat is not coming from Midgard and the Avengers are a formidable force should you be discovered here."

"I think Ragnarok approaches….You just said you agreed with Thor." Sigyn pointed out.

Loki rolled his eyes.

There was a comfortable silence. Loki slide his hand up Sigyn's arm and then through her hair. She trailed her fingers up his back beneath his shirt and then played with the hem of his shirt in the front again.

"Barton was the one sitting behind the female agent?" Sigyn asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, that was him." Loki responded without giving a second thought.

"I thought so." Sigyn nodded her head. "It's strange to see him in person. To realize, he actually exists."

"Indeed, he does and I'm sure he thoroughly hates me. Be wise in your choice of words with him."

Sigyn nodded her head and then pulled Loki in again, placing her head back on his chest.

"You have the box for the letters?" Loki asked

"Yes"

"You remember the enchantment to send them to my box?" He followed up.

"I do"

"Do not overexert yourself sending them every day; better to do every third day." He added

"Mmhmm. So… sending a letter across realms like this…is this the first step to learning how to send myself across realms?" Sigyn smirks at Loki with a playful glint in her eye.

"Possibly…but I'll not teach you until after our child comes." Loki smiled as he spoke. "You never wanted to learn before."

"I never thought I would need to realm-hop without you before." Sigyn smiled at him. "I love you."

"I know" Loki replied.

Sigyn gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a slow and tender at first. Then Loki deepened the kiss, pulling Sigyn in close. Sigyn carded her hand through Loki's hair while sliding her other hand up his shirt and placing it on his chest over his heart. She started leaning back onto the table, pulling Loki with her.

"Knock it off," came Fury's voice abruptly through a speaker in the ceiling. They pulled apart and straightened back up; Sigyn giving a little giggle.

"You know we _are_ married, it's not like we're fornicating adolescents." Loki called out with his eyes trained towards the ceiling.

"I said no mischief. I don't care if you are the god of it. My Helicarrier, my rules." Fury replied.

Sigyn looked up at Loki. "You failed to mention that the ruler of this organization also has one eye."

"Ah, yes, I did fail to mention it, didn't I? Well, maybe it will help you be less homesick. Perhaps he could chastise you for something if you find yourself longing for home." Loki said with a smirk. "Thor could stand beside him and shake his head and tell you that you should be the better influence on me and not the other way around."

Sigyn snorted with a laugh. "I did agree to be the envoy of mischief in your absence, so there are possibilities there."

"And Stark is your number one target, followed closely by the good Captain." Loki followed up.

"We'll see. My skills in this area are not advanced."

There was another few moments of silence. Loki looked deep into her eyes. "I love you. I need you to come back to me."

"I will. I always will, you know that." She trailed her fingers down his cheek. "And don't go threatening to burn the realms if anything happens to me. Relax. I'll be waiting for you when this is all over."

Loki took Sigyn's hands and slid her down off the table, then he knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her stomach, leaning in and whispered to the child inside. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug while she carded her hand through his hair again.

"We better get going, my love." She squeezed his shoulder and he rose to his feet. They walked out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

As Loki and Sigyn were led to the adjacent room, Fury turned on a large monitor and the wall and click through the security footage until he found the camera feed for the conference room that Loki and Sigyn were in; he turned up the volume on the feed and the rest of the group turned to watch.

They saw Loki close the door and Sigyn hop up to sit on the table.

_Loki strode towards are her. She put her knees on either side of him and pulled him in close, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. He slide his arms across her back rubbing his thumbs softly back and forth once his hands came to rest. _

_Sigyn lifted her head and snaked up to catch Loki's lips in a quick open mouth kiss. When she pulled back Loki said with a smile, "You know they are watching us."_

_She started to play with the laces at the neckline of Loki's tunic and said quietly, "I don't care."_

"It's strange seeing him like this with her." Natasha told no one in particular.

"This how Loki and Sigyn are normally around each other." Frigga said to the group. "They have been in love for a great many years. When Loki was returned from Midgard and was imprisoned, Sigyn could be found sitting outside his cell for many hours each day. She did not immediately enter his cell without permission. It was several months before that began occurring."

"_I wish we didn't have to do this." She told him. "I don't want to be away from you again."_

_Loki rested his hands on her waist. "I know, but it's probably safest for you to be hidden here, especially not knowing where the threat is coming from. Odin still isn't considering releasing me to help uncover the plot or even to properly protect you, though Thor continues to badger him."_

"You're trying to get Odin to release Loki?" Steve turned to Thor with an exasperated look.

"I am not trying to get him absolved of any punishment. I merely am questioning whether or not my father could provide an alternative on a temporary basis; something similar to Sigyn's punishment for her…unauthorized access to a prisoner. This way he could help protect the Princess and the unborn heir."

_Loki continued. "While the Avengers despise me; they won't jeopardize their alliance with Thor. Thor and I agree the threat is not coming from Midgard and the Avengers are a formidable force should you be discovered here."_

"_I think Ragnarok approaches….You just said you agreed with Thor." Sigyn pointed out._

"Big guy, you might want to mark that down and remember it for future reference." Clint told Thor who responded with a laugh.

"_Barton was the one sitting behind the female agent?" Sigyn asked breaking the silence._

"_Yes, that was him." Loki responded without giving a second thought. _

"_I thought so." Sigyn nodded her head. "It's strange to see him in person. To realize, he actually exists."_

"_Indeed, he does and I'm sure he thoroughly hates me. Be wise in your choice of words with him."_

Natasha turned to Clint with a questioning look. He looked equally puzzled and when he turned to her he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Thor looked to his mother who gave him a knowing look, which Fury did not miss.

"_You have the box for the letters?" Loki asked_

"_Yes"_

"_You remember the enchantment to send them to my box?" He followed up._

"_I do"_

"Wait, so they have a magical mailbox?" Tony piped up. He turned to Bruce. "I wonder if she'll let us look at that, maybe run some scans."

"We'll need to figure out just what we are scanning for." Bruce added. "We don't exactly know what we are looking at or looking for."

_She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a slow and tender at first. Then Loki deepened the kiss, pulling Sigyn in close. Sigyn carded her hand through Loki's hair while sliding her other hand up his shirt and placing it on his chest over his heart. She started leaning back onto the table, pulling Loki with her._

"Bom—chicka—waw-waaawh." Tony made the noise trying to emulate music from a 70s skin flick. Natasha gave him an elbow jab. "Oww"

Fury pressed a button an intercom on the table. "Knock it off"

On the screen they saw Loki and Sigyn pulled apart and straightened back up; Sigyn giving a little giggle.

"_You know we are married, it's not like we're fornicating adolescents." Loki called out with his eyes trained towards the ceiling._

"I said no mischief. I don't care if you are the god of it. My Helicarrier, my rules." Fury replied into the intercom.

"Hey, that's my line." Tony said with offense.

_Sigyn looked up at Loki. "You failed to mention that the ruler of this organization also has one eye."_

"_Ah, yes, I did fail to mention it, didn't I? Well, maybe it will help you be less homesick. Perhaps he could chastise you for something if you find yourself longing for home." Loki said with a smirk. "Thor could stand beside him and shake his head and tell you that you should be the better influence on me and not the other way around."_

"Oh my. Was she his sidekick?" Bruce turned to Thor and Frigga.

"No, Banner, Sigyn is her own woman." Thor told him. "But they did enjoy some good natured fun, sometimes with some tricks played on others."

"I think I might like this chick." Tony told Bruce

_Sigyn snorted with a laugh. "I did agree to be the envoy of mischief in your absence, so there are possibilities there."_

"_And Stark is your number one target, followed closely by the good Captain." Loki followed up._

"What? Damn you Loki! I was just beginning to like her, too." Tony yelled out.

_Loki took Sigyn's hands and slid her down off the table, then he knelt down in front of her. He placed a hand on her stomach, leaning in and whispered to the child inside_.

"Look who's kneeling now." Steve said to the group with quirk of his eyes and a slight smile.

Loki and Sigyn walked out of the room, hand in hand and returned to the room where the others were still gathered.

* * *

Fury brought the documents that had been delivered to him over to Frigga and they both signed. "We will send the first payment by the end of the week." She told Fury.

"My son, I think it is time for us to depart." Frigga said to Loki. Loki nodded. She turned to the group. "My family cannot thank you enough for helping us to keep Sigyn safe."

Loki gave Sigyn one last embrace and then turned to his mother. He placed his hands onto hers and they teleported from the room.

Thor wrapped his arm around Sigyn's shoulders. "All will be well, sister."

"I know" she said quietly.

"Let's head back to the tower guys." Tony said to the group.

Thor kept his arm around Sigyn's shoulders as he walked with her through the hallways of the Helicarrier, getting ready to head to what would be her home while on Midgard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a great winter season with your family and friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 3

The group arrived at Stark Tower. The elevator chimed and opened up on one of the top floors.

"So, we can set you up with a room on this floor. That way everyone will be able to keep an eye out on you. Everyone else has rooms on the lower floors. This floor has our common areas both for gathering and for eating." Tony pointed towards different areas of the layout. "Hey guys, we should think about dinner soon. I'm thinking Chinese. Everyone good with Chinese?" Tony surveyed the group getting nods of agreement from everyone. When he turned towards Sigyn, she had a confused looked on her face. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"You are able to procure food from the Orient?" Sigyn questioned.

"Uh…we aren't getting it directly from the source. We have proprietors of restaurants that make the food locally. Umm, do you know what a restaurants is?"

Sigyn chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Stark. We have establishments in Asgard that one a can procure prepared food. It has been many decades since I have been on Midgard there were restaurants in this city when last I was here."

"Wait, you've been to New York before?" Bruce chimed in.

"Oh yes. It has changed much since I was here but there are many things that make the city recognizable."

"Do you know when you were here exactly?" Steve asked.

"I think it was the Midgardian year of 1927." Sigyn replied

"Why did you come to New York?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, Loki and I often traveled to other realms. We've been to Midgard many times. We would visit different parts of your world each time. We like to learn about other cultures and immerse ourselves while we visit."

"So you were basically intergalactic tourists." Tony piped in.

"I think that it is a fair description." Sigyn said with a smile and then stifled a yawn.

"Do you want to rest before dinner?" Bruce asked

"Yes, I think I would very much like to lie down for a bit." Sigyn answered.

"Oh yeah, let me show you to your room." Tony caught with Bruce's train of thinking. "Follow me, Princess. Hey Jarvis, can you have Pep met us in the guest room with the biggest en suite."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered.

Sigyn startled a bit and looked around and then looked at Tony. "The Watcher…he doesn't have a form?"

"Uh…no. JARVIS is a computerized system that I created." Tony answered. Sigyn nodded in understanding.

Tony led Sigyn into a large bedroom. "Jarvis, this is Sigyn. I told you about her on the way over. This is Loki's wife."

"Welcome to Stark Tower. If I can be of assistance, please feel free to make an inquiry of me. Now, from my knowledge of Norse culture, I believe that your last name would not be Odinson?"

"No, no its not. I prefer Freyadottir, but technically I could also be referred to Iwaldadottir." Sigyn responded.

"You have chosen a matronymic last name. That is interesting." Jarvis replied.

Pepper walked into the room and Tony turned around to greet her with a quick peck on the check. "Hey, Pep, this is Sigyn. Jarvis should have brought you up to speed on things. Sigyn, this is Pepper Potts. She runs my company and most of my life. But she is the love of my life so I can't complain too much." Tony smiled as he introduced the women.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Pepper said with a smile as she extended her hand.

Sigyn took her hand in a soft grip. "It is my pleasure. Thank you, Lady Pepper for letting me stay in your home."

"Oh please, just Pepper. I can't imagine what it's like to be in your position. I'm glad the Avengers can help."

"I thought Sigyn could stay in this room and that way she would have more contact with everyone and everyone would be able to keep an eye on things." Tony started pointing out things in the room. "Back through that door is the full bathroom. It's our most luxurious one out of all the guest rooms on this floor. There you see the king size pillow-top bed, nice and comfy. Chairs, sofa, dresser….Oh yeah, clothes. Pep, little mama here is going to need some earth clothes so she can blend in. Any chance you are free tomorrow so we can take her shopping. We don't want her out without one of the Avengers and your fashion sense for this would be better than mine."

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow, we can head out early." Pepper replied and then added, "Do you want to change? I can definitely find you something to sleep in and something to wear when we head out tomorrow."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Sigyn said with a smile.

"We're about the same height and you aren't showing that much, yet. I don't think we'll have any problems at all. I'll bring you an outfit that you can change into before dinner." Pepper started to pull Tony out of the room as well.

"We'll have Jarvis tell you when dinner is ready." Tony said as he was leaving.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Sigyn said.

"Uh, Tony, call me Tony." Tony said over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Tony." He heard as he headed out the door.

Sigyn laid down on the bed and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

Tony rejoined the group who were sitting out in the common room. "Well little mama is taking a nap, Pep and I are going to take her clothes shopping tomorrow."

"I want to do an initial exam and maybe get an ultrasound done tomorrow also, just so we have some data to start with." Bruce said. "We've got enough equipment to get us started. We also need to think about the possibility of her having the baby while she is here. I don't think we are going to be taking her to the hospital. So we need to make sure we have everything we need here."

"This reminds me." Natasha said as she turned to Clint. "Your reaction, when Frigga told us that Loki was married was quite subdue. Did you know he was married, already?"

Clint thought for a moment. "I had heard the name and thought that it might be someone important, so when I found out it was the name of his wife, I wasn't surprised."

"In what context did my brother bring up his wife?" Thor asked.

"He didn't exactly bring her up." Clint sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"He didn't sleep very much when he was here. But when he did, I had to keep guard. He would have these violent nightmares; he would call out for her. He would say stuff like 'Sigyn, I'm so sorry' and 'Sigyn, please help me.' I didn't know who it that was he was calling out for and I never asked. I don't know if he realized that he was calling out for her out loud."

"That never made it into your debrief." Natasha said.

"I never really thought about it again until Thor's mom mentioned her name." Clint replied.

There was a few moments of silence and then the group fell into other conversations.

* * *

"Ms. Freyadottir, I would like to inform you that dinner is ready in the common room and that Ms. Potts has placed some clothes on the arm chair for you."

"Thank you, Jarvis. Please, call me Sigyn."

"Very well, Ms. Sigyn." Jarvis replied.

Sigyn rose from the bed with a stretch and looked at the clothes that Pepper had gathered for her. She used a bit of magic to loosen the back of her gown and slid it off. She pulled on the black pants that were made of a material that stretched over her form. There was a shirt with short sleeves made of a soft material. It was loose fitting and flowed easily over her slightly protruding stomach which she gave a little pat, smiling fondly as she thought of the growing child inside. She folded her gown over the back of the arm chair and proceeded out to the common dining room. Her mind drifted to Loki as she wondered what he was doing right now. She had only been away from him for a couple of hours but he missed him desperately. The year that he was gone was the longest year of her life and the thought of being apart from Loki again was almost unbearable.

As she strode out to the common area she noticed the Avengers gathering around the table that had an array of small white box shaped items all over it.

"Sister! I hope you rested well." Thor's voiced boomed over the others.

Sigyn smiled as she walked over to him. "I did, brother." She said as he scooped her into a warm embrace.

"Come, sit and feast with us on the delectable food of the Chinese." Thor motioned for a chair.

Sigyn sat next to Thor. Tony sat next to her, with Pepper beside him. Steve sat across from Thor and Bruce across from Sigyn with Clint and the Natasha across from Tony and Pepper.

Everyone started plucking up containers and putting some on their plates. Tony told Sigyn, "So we order a lot and everyone kind of picks and chooses what they want. So just grab something and see how you like it."

Sigyn nodded and reached for a container of the white rice and scooped some onto her plate. Then she looked around at the other containers, assessing the contents of each. She settled on chicken and mixed vegetables and scooped some onto her plate and started eating. There was comfortable conversation around the table and Sigyn was quietly listening to the Avengers and Pepper conversing.

When there was a lull in conversation, Tony gestured towards Sigyn. "So, you know how Thor is like god of Thunder and Loki is god of mischief, so what are you? Do you have something that you are the goddess of?"

Sigyn nodded as she took a drink from her water glass. "I am the goddess of fidelity."

"Fidelity? So what do you do, run around and make sure people aren't cheating on their spouses?" Clint asked.

Sigyn chuckled. "No, not hardly. We are the embodiment of what we are the guardian of. So I am the embodiment of fidelity."

"So you aren't ever going to cheat on Loki….okay?" Tony had a puzzled look on his face.

"Fidelity is much more than refraining from adultery. It means you faithfully uphold the vows that you make to another. In Asgard, part of the marriage vow is that you will love, honor, cherish and support the one that you wed. Fidelity means you don't ever stop doing that…even if the other person thinks that you might…stop." Sigyn looked over at Thor and gave him a slight smile. He could see the faintest hint of hurt that still lingered.

Sigyn perked up her tone turned back to the rest of the group. "But what I actually do though, is pronounce blessings on betrothed couples that have shown their capacity to maintain the bond of marriage. And then I get to help plan all the weddings." Sigyn had a huge smile when she turned to Thor. "Thor, you need to introduce me to your lady love. I have been thinking of so many ideas for a possible wedding for you." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

Thor smiled and laughed. "Yes, I shall introduce you to my Lady Jane while you are on Midgard."

"So, who else helps plan the weddings?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, Frigga is the goddess of marriage and motherhood. She mainly does the planning, but I enjoy helping."

"Sister, it is good to hear that you have begun to return to your assistantship with mother." Thor said as he laid her hand on her shoulder.

"So…tomorrow, we'll head out after breakfast and get you outfitted like a fashionable expectant mama." Tony said.

Sigyn scooped some lo mein onto her plate as she nodded her head. "Thank you, it is much appreciated."

"Sigyn when you get back from shopping with Pepper and Tony, I would like to do an exam and get some initial information." Bruce added.

"Oh that will be fine." Sigyn responded.

The dinner conversation continued on with Natasha asking Steve some happenings on the Heliacarrier earlier in the day.

* * *

A/N: No actual Loki in this chapter and maybe the next but he will be back. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know how you think. I'm thinking I may be able to update this again before the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A surprise update, a little on the shorter side, so think of it as a stocking stuffer. I don't want Sigyn to seem like she is perfect or anything and has overlooked what Loki has done, but I do want her love and devotion to Loki to be seen. I don't know that much about the comicbook-canon for them but knowing the mythological story of Sigyn holding the bowl for Loki…that is love and devotion. So if she is going to hold a bowl over his head until Ragnarok then I pretty sure she would love and support him once he came back to Asgard. And don't forget I did say that this story would have a lot of fluff and feels in it.

* * *

Chapter 4

It did not escape Clint's notice that Sigyn keep stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Sometimes he noticed that when her glance would linger a slight smile would creep onto her face.

He wouldn't say that it weirded him out or anything. In his profession he came across a lot more to freak someone out than some chick staring at him, even if she was married to a psychotic alien. That didn't negate the fact that whenever he noticed her glances his way he thought back to earlier that day and what she had said to Loki about him. Natasha had picked up on the oddness of her words too and gave Clint a questioning look; but he had no idea what Sigyn had meant when she told Loki that it was strange to see Clint in person and to realize, he actually existed.

He wanted to find out what she had meant by what she said. He already had to deal with Loki overtaking his mind and forcing his will to be Clint's (even if Loki was the same kind of puppet to someone else); he still didn't want any other conspiracies against him going on. Natasha would want to know what was behind those words too. Sooner rather than later he would raise these questions.

* * *

When Pepper got up to start clearing Chinese food containers and putting leftovers away, Sigyn offered to help. This took her away from the table and gave Natasha an opportunity to ask Thor about something she had observed earlier during dinner.

"Hey Thor, Can I ask you about something Sigyn said earlier?" Natasha asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"She was talking about fidelity and she said something about not stopping the whole 'love, honor, cherish, support' thing even though the other person thinks that you would. And then I caught the look she gave you. There was a smile but there was this hurt there too. What was that about?"

Thor nodded his head slightly. He knew what Natasha was talking about. "When my brother found out that he was a Frost Giant, a Jotun, by birth and that my father had hidden the truth from him, he was shattered. We had always been taught that frost giants were the enemy, vile monsters that were feared by children. Loki found out that he was the child of the Jotun's king, Laufey; and had been abandoned to die in their temple. My father had taken him and raised him as his own. He desperately wanted to prove himself as a true son of Odin, but his shattered mind had crafted a plan that was a warped means to achieve his end of being a worthy son. I shattered the Bifrost bridge in order to stop Loki's attack on Jotunheim. We both fell and Odin had caught us. My brother couldn't face the rejection of his plan by our father. To him he was unworthy; he was truly one of the monsters that we had grown up to hate. And in his shattered mind, there would be no way that Sigyn would still love him once she found out what he really was. He let go of Gungnir and fell into the abyss of space. Sigyn was hurt because Loki did not trust in her enough to know she would not reject him. Even though Loki is returned to us, some of that hurt still lingers. The Norms truly knew of the trials Loki would endure and the actions he would carry out for them to match him with Sigyn. He would need someone who would not desert him, even when he hit rock bottom. Loki would need the embodiment of fidelity. Loki is my brother regardless of his parentage and I won't give up on him. I don't know who else would feel the same way other than Sigyn. The hurt is there for both of us because Loki has a hard time believing that we feel this way."

"Sounds like he really doesn't deserve either of you." Clint chimed in.

"Aye, Barton. Who among us _does_ deserve the love they are given." Thor replied. "Sometimes the most important love is that which is given to those that least deserve it."

"Why did she stop planning wedding with your mom?" Steve asked.

"When Loki fell, we all mourned; Sigyn most of all. There was much time during the year that he was gone that Sigyn never left their rooms. She wasn't able to plan for weddings when her love was gone. When I brought Loki back to Asgard, things were tense. While it had been discovered that he had been manipulated by the Mad Titan, Loki was still going to stand trial for his crimes against Jotunheim and attempting to kill the crown prince of Asgard. He was facing execution." Thor took a deep breath and then he continued. "Sigyn was near hysterics and could barely speak through her tears; she wouldn't leave my mother's side the week of Loki's trial. One afternoon that week, when Odin was the only one in the throne room we came to speak to him; the three of us. I had to hold Sigyn up while my mother begged for Loki's life. Our father chose to imprison Loki after mother's pleading."

"But, things are better now? She seems in good spirits." Bruce asked.

"Yes, Loki and Sigyn have mended wounds and they are healing. She went back to planning weddings with my mother about 6 months ago."

"When did she start breaking into Loki's cell?" Natasha asked.

"About 8 months ago." Thor said with a slight smile.

Pepper and Sigyn returned to the dining room and the group started to disburse. Clint, Natasha and Steve returned to their floors for the evening. The rest of the group went to the living room.

Pepper told the Tony and Bruce. "Sigyn was telling me about when she and Loki were in New York last."

"Oh you said it was in 1927?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I think it was close to that year." Sigyn answered as she sat upon one of the sofas.

"What did you guys do while you were here?" Tony asked.

"Let see. Well we always like to dress so that we fit in. Loki could just morph clothing with his magic and fix glamors on us so it was pretty easy for us to not look out of place. I wore this dress that came just above the knee. It had straps instead sleeves and was covered in dark blue beaded strands. He made my hair looked like it was cropped just below my ear like other ladies were wearing their hair. He wore a black suit with pinstripes and he shortened his hair and we went to a place where they played music that was called jazz and we danced; or I should say we tried to dance because it was nothing like dancing in Asgard. We saw a play the next day; we were dressed more modestly that day. But the play was called _Much Ado About Nothing_. Loki and I had acquired books with the plays by Shakespeare when we had been in Europe long before, so I was excited when I saw that this play was being performed on the street known as Broadway, as it is my favorite."

Pepper told Sigyn that Broadway was still known for its vast array of plays and musicals and maybe they could go to one while she was in New York again.

Light conversation continued on between the rest of the remaining group. Sigyn let out a big yawn. "I think it's time that I retire for the night. I will see you all on the morrow." Sigyn rose and gave a small curtsy.

Thor rose as well and gave her a hug with a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, sister."

"Thank you, brother." Sigyn said as departed from the room and headed off to her room for her first night in Stark Tower.

* * *

A/N: I made an edit to the year that Loki and Sigyn were last in New York together. This was mainly due to research on fashion that I did to describe their outfits.

There is a connection that Sigyn feels towards Clint (and he has no idea what it's about)…it will be revealed sooner rather than later….but probably not the next chapter.

Loki will be in the next chapter.


End file.
